Zero Degree Flames
is the forty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the return of the Engine Bro's and Remocon Bro's as imitations made by Evolto and the full debut of Grease Blizzard after its brief appearance at the end of the previous episode. It also features deaths of Kazumi Sawatari and Nariaki Utsumi, the latter of whom was revealed to be a cyborg. Synopsis Grease has transformed into Grease Blizzard using the Blizzard Knuckle despite Sento warning him not to do so as it would mean the end of Kazumi’s life. Kazumi decides to burnout his soulfire with the remaining spirit of the Hokuto Trio within him for the last time. And the one person to witness his end… is Misora… Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : Guest Casts *''to be added'' Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider MadRogue: *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: *Kamen Rider Grease: *Kamen Rider Rogue: *Kamen Rider Evol: *Engine Bro's: *Remocon Bro's, Hell Bro's: Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: N/A ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: Genius **Cross-Z ***Biotic: Dragon Magma ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **Grease ***Biotic: N/A ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: North Blizzard, Grease Blizzard Knuckle **Rogue ***Biotic: Crocodile Crack, Same (in Sclash Driver) ***Abiotic: N/A **MadRogue ***Biotic: Bat ***Abiotic: Engine, Bike *'Form(s) used:' **Build ***Genius Form **Cross-Z ***Cross-Z Magma **Grease ***Grease Blizzard Evolbottles *'Bottle used:' **Evol ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: Rider *'Form used:' **Evol ***Cobra Form (Phase 1) Gears *'Gear used:' **Engine Bro's ***Gear Engine **Remocon Bro's ***Gear Remocon **Hell Bro's ***Gear Engine, Gear Remocon Errors *Kazumi does not pull the handle over the Blizzard Knuckle before inserting it into the Build Driver. This error is carried over from the the previous episode. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 27, . *'Formula of the title:' arctan({1 \over 73})+arctan({1 \over 132})=arctan({1 \over x}), x=47 ( ) *'Closing Screen Sclashjellies:' **Kamen Rider: Grease **Sclashjellies: ***Robot *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': ***'Biotic': Gold Rabbit ***'Abiotic': Castle (purified) ***'Other': RabbitTank Sparkling, FullFull RabbitTank, Genius **'Bottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Biotic': Silver Dragon, Dragon Magma ***'Abiotic': N/A ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **'Bottles in Rogue's possession': Crocodile Crack, Same, Hammer (purified) **'Bottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku, Octopus, Phoenix, Wolf, Unicorn, Rose, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Kuma, Dog, Santa Claus, Spider, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Hachi, Sai ***'Abiotic': Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Lock, Densya, Light, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, Cake, Reizoko, UFO, Jet, Pyramid, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Sensuikan, Dryer **'Bottles in unknown possession': ***'Biotic': Bat ***'Abiotic': Engine, Bike ***'Other': North Blizzard, Grease Blizzard Knuckle **'Jellies in unknown possession': Robot, Dragon **'Evolbottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Rabbit ***'Abiotic': Rider **'Evolbottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Biotic': Great Dragon ***'Other': Great Cross-Z Dragon **'Lost Fullbottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Bat, Cobra, Shimauma, Fukurou, Kuwagata ***'Abiotic': Hasami, Spanner, CD * The revelation of Utsumi being a cyborg is rather ironic, due to the fact Sento nicknames him "cyborg". External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ゼロ度の炎 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ゼロ度の炎 References Category:Rider Death Episode